Mistakes
by KylarPierce
Summary: A year has passed since his confrontation with All for One, a year since he received the injury that put a time limit on his time as a hero. While rushing to finish a villain, All Might makes a mistake that will haunt him to the day he dies. Will the hero be able to make amends, or will he have ruined this child's life beyond repair.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes:

I know, "What are you doing, writing another story when you have so many you need to update?" Well, what can I say, I go through phases. For some of my stories I do have a chapter or two already finished, I'm just waiting on my beta reader. This story however I'll be writing shorter chapters so I can hopefully update quicker without the need of a beta reader. I addition, I already have Izuku's powers planned out (they will be the power I would personally want (call me a nerd)). I've recently finished the anime and have had this in my head since then, so hopefully you'll enjoy and the follows and favorites will determine how often I update the story.

Chapter 1:

"Stop, I won't let you hurt him anymore!" an eleven year old, green haired child shouted, his arm stretched out to his sides. The young boy's gray shirt stained with fresh tears as the afternoon sun beamed down in an attempt to dry the liquid, his tan shorts barely covering his shaking knees. A brown hair boy crying in the shade of a tree with his knees pressed to his chest, eyes still red from crying. The group of children was at a park near their homes, trying to enjoy their Saturday when I fight broke out.

"Really, Deku, how many times do we have to go over this?" an ashy blond haired boy sneered, his right hand opened to the sky with the air sparking and igniting, an orange light shining onto his black tank top and green shorts. "What are you going to do? You don't even have any powers! You're even worse than the extras, you're worthless!"

"My name is Izuku, Kacchan!" the green haired boy growled out, in an almost pleading tone as he raised his gaze to meet the other boys eyes as his green orbs swam with fear.

"Let's just hurry this up, Bakugou, this is getting boring." A tall dark haired boy said as he walked up next to the blond preteen, a short chubby boy nodding in agreement barely behind the two.

"Tsk, whatever," Bakugou growled, annoyance clear on his face as he pulled his hand back and enclosed it into a fist, the taller boy elongating his fingers with a devious smirk "let's see you play hero after this!" With a final shout the blond threw his hand forward as the green haired child closed his eyes and awaited the impact.

#####

All Might growled to himself as he struggled to keep a smile on his face. It has been a year since the Symbol of Peace had his battle with the villain All For One, a year since he received the injury that put a time limit on his activities as a hero. The mountain of a man's limps twitched slightly as he slammed his fist into the reptile humanoid he was facing off against, his opponent gasping for breath but still pushing through the fight. The Number One Hero felt his nerves grind as his mind raced as the lizard man spun in place, attempting to sweep the hero's legs with his tail, only for the hero to jump back and out of his range.

"I have to finish this quickly, I can't waste any more time, what if someone needs help later!" the hero thought with aggravation that his opponent had yet to stay down. All Might grit his teeth, this was supposed to be just an average patrol through Musutafu city, but an alligator like villain, standing nearly two feet taller than the already impressive hero, decided to try his luck in a fight. While, the hero had the advantage in power and speed, his opponents thick skin and razor sharp claws made up for what he was lacking physically. All Might was being left with little more than shallow cuts; however his fear of over using his power and time made it so the alligator humanoid was only receiving minor bruises.

"C'mon, All Might, you can do this!" a male voice stood out from the cheering crowd, the hero having vaguely noted their lasting presence. All Might seemed to grin even wider at hearing the words of encouragement, quickly coming to a decision.

"You fought well, but this next move shall be the end!" the mighty hero proclaimed in an almost joyous tone, clenching his fist tightly to his side as he crouched down slightly. The onlookers cheered loudly as the hero launched himself forward, slamming his right fist into the lizard man's maw, sending the villain flying into the air above the crowd. Crouching once again, All Might leapt into the air after his opponent quickly reaching the same altitude. As he began to descend, the hero slammed his fist into the reptile's torso, dragging them both towards the ground blocks away from where the battle began and the crowd.

Silently, a man watched the events transpire from the shadows of an alley way. The darkness of the alley seeming to intensify to cover the man's upper body from view as it left his legs exposed to the light, revealing a neatly pressed pair of dress pants. The man broke into a devious chuckle as he watched the hero slam his opponent into the ground, creating a shock wave that shook the foundation of the surrounding buildings, causing one of the closer structures to crumble and collapse. The mysterious man's chuckle morphed into laughter as he watched the apartment building fall to the ground.

#####

Izuku bit back a sob as he limped back towards his home from the park, flinching slightly as his tears fell onto one of the burns on his arms as he tried to wipe them from his face. The green haired boy let out a startled yelp as a thunderous boy encased the area as the ground began to shake. Fear enclosed the preteens heart as he raced forward, worried about what had just happened. Forcing himself past the pain in his leg as he raced towards his apartment, a feeling of dread already warning him of what he was about to see. The young boy rounded the last corner and finally saw…

"A-All Might!" Izuku exclaimed in shock and excitement, his idol, the number one hero, was standing in a crater in the street outside his apartment! Running forward to greet his hero, the green haired boy stopped abruptly when he caught sight of the hero's face, the ever present smile long since faded, replaced with a shocked almost fearful look. Following his hero's gaze, Izuku's eyes widened in shock as he watched the last pieces of his home come to rest on the earth below, the feeling of dread quickly returning.

"D-damn it, I used too much power!" All Might thought frantically, wasting no more time as he charged towards the debris in hopes of being able to find survivors. Gripping larger pieces of the building tightly, the power house of a hero sent large section of the rubble sailing into the sky, careful as not to cause damage to the surrounding remains. Once a large piece was cleared, All Might quickly began to sift through the remaining ruins, carefully listening for any sound that could indicate survivors. Panic griped his heart as the hero struggled to remember what he needed to do in a crisis, catching a quick sight of blood stained flesh. The blond hero removed the rock and pieces of dry wall from the person, vaguely noting the All Might memorabilia that was scattered about this area, revealing a green haired woman roughly in her late thirties. The hero gasped in silent horror as his eyes trailed the woman's body, her eyes frozen in shock and horror as an All Might metal figure pierced through her chest, blood running down the metal arms as the figure continued to smile with pride. The woman ribs broken and painful protruded from her chest around the figure as it appeared she had fallen on it while the building was collapsing.

"M-mom!" a small voice shouted from the side, capturing the hero's attention. Turning to his right, All Might was met with the sight of a green haired preteen, the boy's eyes glued to the newly uncovered woman, tears already brimming in the child's eyes. Lifting the woman into his arms, All Might allowed his own tears to fall as he gazed out at the destruction he caused.

#####

"This worked out better than I could have ever hoped for", the shadow clad figure said with sadistic glee as he watched the green haired child closely, the small boy following All Might as the hero set the woman down to the side of the debris before returning to his search for survivors. The mysterious man chuckled as the boy immediately sat down besides the woman and began to gently shake as if hoping she would wake up.

#####

"While the number of injured is still on the rise, there has only been one confirmed casualty, an Inko Midoriya." A news reporter's voice solemnly sounded from the television, a young woman win short dark brown hair standing in front of a pile of rubble as various heroes and emergency work searched through the destroyed building, looking for any signs of life. The blond haired boy, Katsuki Bakugou, watched the screen with angst alongside his parents as the camera panned over to small boy cover in a blanket, a mess of green hair sticking out of the top.

"De… ku…" Katsuki mumbled to himself before rising to his feet, his fist closed tightly and his jaw painfully clenched. The boy's parents watched with slight worry as the preteen made his way towards his room, the adults flinching slightly as the heard the door slam shut with force before a muffled scream erupted from the room.

#####

"I'm sorry", a deep voice sounded from behind Izuku, drawing the boys attention as he turned around to face the source, All Might. Recognition and excitement flashed through the child's eyes as he attempted to give his idol a smile, only to find his mouth and body unable to respond due to shock. "I'm so sorry…" the hero stated once more in a nearly pleading tone, kneeling down and engulfing the child in a hug "I promise… I promise I will make amends for this. I can't undo what has been done, but I promise I will do whatever it takes."

"I'm almost out of time…" All Might thought to himself sadly as he saw his skin beginning to emit a faint trail of steam, unseen by the child burying his face into the hero's chest.

"Wait here", the hero solemnly stated as he separated from the child, much to the boys confusion "there is something I have to take care of, but I will be right back, so stay right here until I get back."

#####

"Idiot!" an elderly voice chastised a skeletal man as the owner of the voice brought her walking stick, causing the man's mouth to erupt in a geyser of blood.

"Recovery Girl is right, Toshinori", a man wearing a tan trench coat chimed in, the man appearing to be in his early thirties "I know you were worried about running out of time, but that was very irresponsible, especially for the number one hero, and to just leaving that child there, what were you thinking?"

"I know…" the skeleton of a man sighed, lowering his head in shame "but it wasn't just about me running out of time… I wanted to talk with all of you, to get your help with the paperwork…"

"Oh?" an almost childlike voice rang out as a short, white fur, bipedal creature stepped forward, a small smile on its snout "and what paperwork would that be?"

"I… I want to adopt that kid…" Toshinori spoke with determination, raising his head to show the others the fire in his eyes "it's the least I can do to make amends!"

"Well…" the white creature spoke once again after a moment of shocked silence as the other two faces morphed into small smiles, "I suppose we'd better go pick the boy up then, right?"

#####

"Have no fear", Izuku's head shot up as he heard a deep voice behind him, he recognized those words and he even stayed put like the hero that spoke them had told him to; turning around, the youngest Midoriya's eyes widened in confusion as he was met with the sight of a strange man wearing a suit, an odd mask distorting the person's voice as he reached out for the green haired child "for I am here!"

#####

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

I have had this chapter written in my head for nearly 3 weeks now, but with it being Holiday season I just haven't had time to write it while working two jobs. So, in this chapter I'll be introducing Izuku's power, but to do so I will have to have an OC. For those of you that don't like OC's, don't worry, he won't be around long.

#####

Lorde Wolfe- I hope you like what you see.

HankFlamion18- Sorry for the wait, please enjoy!

#####

Chapter 2:

"M-mom..?" Izuku groaned out as he rubbed his tired, green eyes, vaguely wondering if the previous events had all been nothing more than a bad dream. The green hairs boy's hopes were crushed as he took in his surroundings. Darkness conquered the small eight foot by eight foot room, a dim beacon of light from a slit in the heavy iron door revealing how barren the cell truly was. The newly orphaned Midoriya's eyes widened in fear as he pushed himself off of the hard, concrete floor, feeling the cold air swirl around the cell as his body displaced it.

"Finally awake, eh, kid?" a gentle yet masculine voice echoed through the slit in the door, Izuku could almost hear a smile etched into the unknown man's face.

"W-wh-what? Wh-who are you? W-where am I?" the green haired boy stammered out, fear wrapping tightly around his heart as he crawled away from the door and voice, pushing his tired body against the back wall.

"Well, for 'the where', I'm not exactly sure myself… The worst hotel I've ever been to at least. One thing is for sure, I am definitely going to write a nasty review online!" the voice chuckled back, the faint smile still mimicked through his tone "As for 'the who', well my name's Cayde, and I guess you could say I'm your neighbor! Got any sugar I can borrow?"

"H-huh?" the timid boy question, the answers doing nothing to settle his shock and confusion.

"Not one for jokes, eh, kid? Don't worry, we'll work on that!" Cayde laughed back.

#####

"Deku…" Bakugou thought grimly to himself as he walked past his school's gates, his usual entourage following loosely behind him; the blonde's fist clenched tightly around his backpack as he lowered his head to watch his feet, his mind flashing back to the news from the previous day.

"Ha ha, I am here now!" a deep voice exploded through the air as a familiar, blond, giant man blurred in front of the sullen teen.

"A-All Might!" Katsuki gasped in shock as the number one hero, everyone's idol, appeared before him, sending the explosion user stumbling back.

"Indeed, young man!" the muscular man shouted with a joyous smile "I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me about your classmate, Izuku Midoriya."

"Deku…" Katsuki growled to himself, remembering his last interaction with the boy as shame licked the pit in his stomach, his friends lowering their heads in sadness behind him "What does someone like you want with a quirkless loser like him?"

"Quirkless?" All Might mumbled to himself, his smile faltering for a second before snapping back before being noticed as he replied to the young man "I was wondering if you knew if he had any friends or family he would have stayed with after the… incident yesterday."

"Like hell!" the young Bakugou growled, bearing his teeth towards the ground, he knew what the man was talking about, they all knew. "That loser doesn't have any friends! He just wouldn't shut up about wanting to 'be a hero' and 'saving people with a smile', everyone stayed away from that delusional wannabe!"

"I… see…" the Pro-hero mumbled as he processed the new information presented by the angered boy, he wasn't sure if the boy remembered he was there, as the blond hero bit back a frown "Well… Thank you anyways! Remember, stay in school!"

"Huh?" Katsuki questioned as the hero blurred out of sight, leaving a group of stunned and confused children behind.

#####

"Gah!" Izuku gasped out as he was thrown into a leather chair, as if it were ripped straight out of a doctor's office, before thick, leather straps were wrapped tightly around his wrist and ankles, securing him to the chair. The young Midoriya wasn't sure if he should be grateful or terrified when two hulking men interrupted Cayde's unending barrage of jokes and pulled him towards a man that seemed to be made of darkness itself, a dark purple mist comprising his entire being under a well pressed suit. The mist man seemed to expand and encompassed the trembling boy before the child suddenly found himself in some type of dimly lit lab, two blinding lights hanging above respective chairs. The boy was quickly tied down by the thugs before they moved away, revealing another person being tied to the second chair

"Easy there big guys, don't damage my cheekbones, they're my best feature!" the now familiar voice of Cayde rang out from the man as he chastised the two goons for throwing him into the chair face first. Ignoring the man's mockery the two larger men flipped him over in the seat revealing him to be in his late twenties; dark brown hair contrasted with his pale, yet slightly tanned, skin and baby blue eyes. True to Cayde's words, his cheekbones stood out prominently, before thin cheeks lead sharply to a nicely chiseled jaw.

"Geez, if you want to give me a full body message at least get some better chairs…" Cayde grinned out into the darkness as the two men finished his restraints and stepped back, allowing the light to blind the talkative man.

"C-Cayde?" Izuku squeaked as he stared at the man sitting beside him, unsure what to think of the man and his permanent smile and nonchalant attitude.

"Oh, hey kid, didn't see you there!" the blue eyed man exclaimed happily as his smile grew when he turned to face the boy. "What's the matter? First time? Don't worry, I'm sure they're just gonna give us a shot and send us on our way!"

"Well… You're technically not wrong." A slightly distorted voice said calmly from within the veil of darkness. Izuku recognized that voice; it was the same one that brought him here. Turning to face the voice, the green haired child wasn't given the chance to reply before ten black tendrils shot through the air, five piercing Izuku's chest and five into Cayde's. Green eyes widened, tears running down his cheeks as he gasped and screeched in agony as red lightning pulsed out of the black appendages and into his body. Pain ripped through his body as Izuku's eyes darted around in panic, settling on Cayde; the older man grit his teeth as the red lightning seemed to be being ripped out of his body and into the black stems, as if he were being drained. Izuku seemed to calm down slightly as he watch the man, even as his blue eyes slid shut and his body slumped forward, Cayde's smile never left his face. The image burned itself into the young Midoriya's mind as he followed his elder's lead and fell unconscious as well.

#####

"Hello?" All Might answered his phone as he walked down the street, having morphed back into his skeletal form with a sulking expression.

"Toshinori", Naomasa's voice rang out from the handheld device, bringing a small smile to the skinny man's face "any luck?"

"Not really…" Toshinori Yagi sighed, his smile fading once more as he lowered his head "apparently, the boy was pretty much an outcast, didn't really have any friends… What about you? Find anything; did you get in touch with the boy's father?"

"Unfortunately, no one's been able to find a hint of where he ran off to…" the detective solemnly replied, frustration lingering in the back of his tone "I did contact his father, the man is working overseas and is unable to take the boy in himself so he did give his consent for you to become his legal guardian, we just have to send him the paperwork for him to sign."

"I… see…" All Might murmured, unsure if he should feel bad about the boy's father quickly handing off fatherhood or to be happy that he could make it up to the missing child "Anything else; any other leads I can check out or something?"

"We already have someone on the other leads, just search around the area… he couldn't have ran too far…" echoed out from the phone, the second part sounding more as if it was directed at the speaker than the recipient "I'm on my way to question the man that attacked you, he recently woke up so maybe he can give some insight on the situation…"

"Well…just… just keep me informed if you find anything…" Toshinori replied nervously before hanging up the phone with a sigh. Sending a quick glance around to ensure no one was watching, the skeleton like man morphed into his muscle form and leapt on top of a nearby building, vaguely hoping the elevation would help with his search.

#####

Izuku sobbed quietly into his knees as he curled himself into a ball in the corner of his cell. The green hair boy closed his eyes tightly, tears streaming down his face as his emotion swirled inside him, contradicting one another. The young boy was unsure if he was caught in a dream or nightmare as he was told what had just happened, what it meant. This felt like a dream to the green eyed boy, this is what he always dreamed of, but this was just wrong, unnatural. The young Midoriya felt shame as he processed his new development, he didn't deserve this, it was stolen, it was wrong.

"Why… why is this happening?" Izuku screamed into his mind, closing his eyes tighter as his hands gripped the sides of his head, desperately trying to ignore the holes in his shirt, a reminder of his shame.

"Heh…" a soft chuckle broke through the boys sobs, once again a smile could be heard through the tone "Hey kid, wanna hear a joke?"

#####

"Are you sure we should be keep the child down there?" a deep voice hissed out of the man made of purple mist, he bowed towards the shadows, towards a pair of well polished dress shoes topped with well pressed slacks.

"Now, now, Kurogiri, there's no need to question your dear Sensei…" the distorted voice rang back, the formal shoes turning around and walking deeper into the darkness "… While it's true the boy does possess a huge amount of potential, he did survive the forceful quirk injection after all, he is still too naïve. I saw the look in his eyes when he looked at All Might… Unlike with Shigaraki, who was broken before he was brought here, that boy did not break from his own travesty, we will have to break him ourselves…"

"I… see…" Kurogiri mumbled back as he rose to his feet behind the hidden man "but is it wise to keep 'that' man so close to him?"

"Heh…" a morphed chuckle broke through the veil of black, followed closely by the sound of shoes clicking against the floor as they walked away "There is nothing crueler than giving someone hope… than giving someone light, only to rip it away."

#####

"Come on, kid, concentrate", Cayde's voice broke through Izuku's thoughts as the two stood on a large open warehouse, the mist man having teleported them there directly from their cells. The blue eyed man stood prominently taller than Izuku, towering over the boy by at least a foot in height as he was clad in black sweatpants and a light grey hoodie, five puncture holes visible in the chest of the outfit.

"I'm… sorry… it-it's just… h-how?" Izuku mumbled, unable to look at the man standing before him "How are you able to smile; why a-are you s-so willing to help me?"

"Hmm?" Cayde hummed as he smiled down at the boy "Well, it's not like this was your fault. With that new power of yours, you're gonna have to learn to look on the bright side! Besides, who better to help you master that power than its original owner?"

"Except, he needs to figure out how to use it in a fight, something you never bothered to do…" hissed quietly from a dark corner, his words going unheard by the child but not the brown haired man, whom sweat dropped and lowered his head in defeat.

"Anyways…" Cayde continued on as he raised his head, showing his ever present smile, a finger resting on his lips as he seemed to think to himself "How about we give ya something to motivate you?"

"M-motivate?" the young Midoriya squeaked nervously, finally shedding a glance up at the man.

"How about, every time you make some progress on your quirk I'll tell you a secret?" the man grinned down at the boy, whose eyes seemed to sparkle at the thought. Kurogiri narrowed his gaze on the elder of the two in an attempt to figure out what the other man was planning.

"Oh-Okay!" the green eyed boy exclaimed, curiosity taking hold as he stared up at the man.

"Good, now hold out you hand, palm pointing up, and close your eyes." Cayde chuckled back the boy's excitement, watching as the child did as he was told "Now, picture a ball, completely white, floating gently above your hand."

"Hmm…" Izuku hummed in concentration as he followed the instructions, vaguely wondering what his power could be as Cayde desired to keep it a secret.

"Good job, kid! Open your eyes and take a look!" Cayde's friendly tone broke through the boy's concentration.

"Huh?" Izuku questioned as he did as told, only to widen his eyes in shock. Hovering just above the child's hand was a faintly glowing ball of white light, roughly the size of a soccer ball.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

I had this chapter written like 3 weeks ago, but my laptop battery died and I lost all but the first couple lines… So I've nearly doubled the length of the chapter to make up for it, sorry for the wait! You'll earn 10 internet points if you catch the Batman reference in this chapter. For those that don't understand, Izuku's quirk will be based loosely after the powers from the game series "Destiny" in the charge aspect at least… If you're not familiar with the games, I'm going to explain it a bit and I'm changing them enough so that they are not completely the same!

#####

HankFlamion18- Good to see you again, and yeah, it's a bit dark right now (probably for the next couple chapters as well), but it will lighten up over time! Sorry if the chapters seem a little short (believe it or not that last one was actually longer than the first), but I'm trying to keep them shorter so I can get them out slightly faster than my previous twelve hour writing sessions…

#####

Chapter 3:

"So, what do ya think kid?" Cayde questioned, his voice smugly laced with pride, as he grinned at the stunned look on the kids face.

"Wh-what is it?" Izuku gasped as he stared, mesmerized by the glowing orb.

"It's… it's a ball of light, kid…" Cayde sighed, his smile dropping but not fading completely "Your quirk is called 'Hard Light'! It lets you make orbs of solid energy of various sizes, but you can't create other shapes…"

"O-oh…" the young Midoriya whispered to himself, still unsure about his new gift.

"Yup!" the blue eyed man grinned "I'll show you how to 'charge' them another time, but for now let's start with the basics! Try to throw that thing!"

"Th-throw?" the green haired boy squeaked in confusion, his eyes never leaving his creation.

"Just, uh, kinda imagine pushing it through the air…" Cayde replied a little unsure how to explain how to use his old power.

"P-push it… through the air?" Izuku mumbled to himself before doing as he was told, pointing his palm towards the warehouse wall, the ball following his lead and gently flying forward. The glowing orb soared straight towards its target, albeit at a somewhat sluggish pace, before crashing into the wall sending a small cloud of dust into the air. Bouncing away from the impact, the orb began to dim and fade out of existence, leaving Izuku staring dumbly at the now open air.

"Way to go kid, first try!" Cayde shouted in joy and excitement, a beaming smile breaking out across his face.

"It… it actually worked?" the boy thought to himself, his face morphing into a smile like his teacher, only for the smile to drop as his world began to blur.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" the blue eye man asked, noticing the boy's shift in demeanor, a worried smile making its presence known.

"Wha-what's ha-happening?" Izuku thought in panic as he brought his hands up to his head, Cayde's words bombing through his ears as if they were explosions. The boy's green eyes blurred and struggled to focus, his body swayed as he struggled to remain standing, his thoughts ceased to form no longer able to even hear the words inside his head, his muscle felt like were quickly loosing the strength to support him, his stomach churned as though it were trying to flip inside out and with each beat of his heart a new wave of agony formed as his brain felt as though it were trying to break out his skull.

"Kid!" Cayde shouted as Izuku swayed before collapsing, the man biting his lip as he realized what was happening and his own mistake. Blue eyes shined down onto the now unconscious boy as the man knelt down cradled the boys head, vaguely noting a portal of mist dropping Kurogiri behind them.

"What happened?" the mist man demanded, his yellow eyes narrowing harshly at the worried man.

"He just discovered what happens if he over uses his quirk…" Cayde mumbled back, his eyes never leaving the boy as the child's face contorted in pain.

"I thought you said you just get headaches?" Kurogiri growled.

"That's it simply; just kick the symptoms up to eleven…" Cayde nervously chuckled, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"… just… will he be alright?" Kurogiri relented.

"Yeah, it basically just over taxes his brain… Not surprising, that ball was way bigger than the one I made when I first got that power… This is just a hard reset, after some sleep, he'll be alright." The blue eyed man sighed as he laid Izuku's head back down.

"Good, I'm sending you two back to your cell, start preparing what you'll be teaching him tomorrow." Kurogiri stated before enveloping the two in black mist.

#####

"Okay, class, I know we have been taking it easy in light of what has happened, but it's time to get back on topic." The stern voice of Bakugou's teacher broke through the boy's thoughts.

"Like any of this fucking matters…" the blond boy growled to himself, barely sparing his teacher a glance, before returning to his thoughts.

* * *

 _"Are you okay, Kacchan?" a young Izuku asked as he reached his hand down to his friend that had fallen into a river, a kind smile beaming down onto the soaked child._

* * *

"Why the hell am I thinking about that…?" Katsuki chastised himself as he shock his mind free of the memory, glance towards the teacher in an attempt to focus only to drift off again.

* * *

 _"Look you can read the last part of Izuku's name as 'Deku'!" the young version of Bakugou exclaimed while pointing to the name tag on a bucket._

 _"Whoa you can read that?" one of the other children exclaimed, standing a fair distance away from the quirkless child, all with looks of amazement._

 _"Of course!" Katsuki stated turn his back to the four kids and flipping his wrist over his shoulder, only to open his left eye open a crack and glance at the green haired boy. "'Deku', that must be what you call someone who can't do anything on their own, someone that's completely useless."_

 _"Why do you have to be so mean, Kacchan?" the newly named Deku asked, Katsuki chuckling slightly at the hurt and betrayed look on the other boy's face._

* * *

"He is useless… Beneath me…" Kacchan growled as he glared down at his desk, gritting his teeth painfully.

* * *

 _"I'm going to be a hero one day, someone that protects people with a fearless smile! Like All Might!" The young Deku cheered, earning an eye roll from the kid Katsuki as they watched the news cover All Might's latest victory._

* * *

"Like someone as weak as you could protect anyone…" Katsuki mumbled to himself as he dug his nails into to wood of his desk, feeling the corner of his eyes beginning to tear up.

* * *

 _"Stop, I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Izuku shouted days prior, standing defensively in front of another crying child._

* * *

"How can you protect anyone if you can't even protect yourself…" the red eyed boy whispered to himself, struggling to keep his tears from leaving.

"Bakugou!" the teacher shouted, drawing to boy's attention "If you're not going to pay attention then maybe you should wait out in the hall…"

"… Whatever", Katsuki growled as he stood up and started for the door, not bothering to dry his eyes or comment on the worried looks from around the room.

"… Why did it have to be you…? Deku…" the blond thought to himself as he stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

#####

"Hu-huh…?" Izuku groaned as his green eyes fluttered open, taking in the sight of his dark cell, the walls growing steadily more familiar.

"Finally awake, eh, kid?" Cayde's voice echoed into the green haired boy's room, "How many times do you plan on making me say that?"

"C-Cayde? Wh-what ha-happened?" Deku questioned his mind still foggy from the unknown amount of forced sleep.

"You discovered the drawback to your quirk; you can only make so many balls of light and the bigger they are, the less you can make." Came a laid back reply with a slight chuckle, "Don't worry, with training your limit will increase, that was actually more than I made my first time."

"M-my limit?" the boy whispered to himself, unaware that his voice still carried through the silent hallway.

"Well, of course! Nothing is perfect, not even something coming from someone as amazing as me!" Cayde exclaimed, only to continue after a couple seconds of silence "What's the matter? Angry, shadow, mist man got your tongue?"

"Wh-why do you d-do that?" Izuku squeaked back as if afraid to ask.

"Hmm? Do what, kid?" came the bemused, and amused, reply.

"Those j-jokes, why do you… kee-keep making them? Yo-you're always so laid back…" the boy finally asked the question that has been bothering him since meeting the strange back.

"… Well, I've never really liked feeling things like fear and anger, and I don't like other people feeling them either. I always liked laughing more, so whenever I started to feel scared or confused, I tell a joke, even if no one else laughs, you just gotta make yourself laugh sometimes…" Cayde replied, his tone leaking the signs of a soft smile on his face "My wife use to say it was her favorite part about me…"

"W-wife?" the green haired boy asked while letting his elder's words in.

"Sorry, kid, the deal was one secret at a time…" the older man said back, a sad smile dancing in his tone. Izuku merely closed his eyes, thinking of the explanation, of anything that has been bothering or confusing him.

"H-hey, C-Cayde?" the boy spoke up, not bothering to open his eyes.

"We gotta work on that stuttering problem" The man sighed with a chuckle "What's up kid?"

"Wh-when my home was… de-destroyed…All… All Might… he said that he'll 'make amends'… Wh-what do you think he meant by that…?" Izuku asked while biting his lip at the memory of his now lost home.

"… He meant that he's making you a promise, that when you need him the most he'll be there…" Cayde replied, he know what that meant, that All Might was the one that destroyed the boy's home, and he suspected that the boy knew this too, but for now he had to give the boy hope for the future.

"Th-then wh-why isn't he here…?" the boy questioned, his eyes threatening to shed tears.

"Give him time, he'll be here…" the man calmly replied "He's a hero and heroes always keep their promises!"

"Give him… time…?" Izuku mumbled t himself, allowing a grim silence to fall over the two prisoners.

"… Hey, Kid", the blue eyed man called out with his usual chuckle "Knock, knock!"

"… Wh-who's there?" the green haired boy asked after a few seconds of silence, it may have been his imagination, but he wasn't sure if he could hear Cayde's usual tone that indicated he was smiling.

#####

"Hello?" the skeletal form of All Might answered his phone as he walked down the street, an air of depression looming around him after his failed search.

"Toshinori?" Detective Tsukauchi said quickly on the other end, a small hint of panic in his voice "I just finished speaking with Waylon Jones, the man that attacked you…"

"And?" Yagi pressed, not liking the fear in his friend's voice.

"He didn't know anything about Izuku Midoriya, but he did give his reasons for attacking you…" Naomasa replied, forcibly calming himself down "He said that it was his only chance 'to be normal', apparently an unknown man approached him and claimed to have the ability to remove his Mutant Quirk. After being treated as a villain and feared his entire life, he felt this was his only chance to live a peaceful life, as the man promised to help him if he agreed to battle you and push you to your limits…"

"Remove…His quirk…?" All Might stuttered out, swallowing the lump in his throat, "You don't think it's… him…do you?"

"I don't know…" the detective replied letting a soft sigh escape "While what this unknown individual claimed to be able to do is similar, if not the same, as… him… Jones couldn't give more of a description than 'he wore a suit' and that 'he kept himself hidden in shadows'…"

"That sounds like All for One…" Toshinori mumbled to himself, bring a hand up to rub his chin in contemplation.

"Listen", Tsukauchi pressed, earn the attention of his friend "if it is him, then he obviously not in any shape to face you or he would have done so himself… You should just focus on getting better and conserving your powers…"

"You're… right…" All Might sighted, slumping his shoulders "Thanks for telling me Naomasa. Let me know if any of your officers find anything on Izuku. Bye…"

"I will. Bye, Toshinori…" Naomasa said before ending the call, leaving All Might alone with his thoughts.

"If he really was there… then… then was he the one that took Izuku…?" Toshinori Yagi said to himself, a layer of fear and worry seizing around his heart.

#####

"C'mon, kid, put a little more pep in your step!" Cayde chastised as Izuku rolled to the side of the rhino thug's sloppy punch, sending all ball of light at the massive man's face only for it to bounce off harmlessly, it's been weeks since the boy began to use his powers and he has improved greatly in how many orbs he can create "What's the point of winnin' if you don't do it with a little panache?"

"… He's gotten better…" Kurogiri sighed, shaking his head at the energetic man's words "However, he lacks proper form; he doesn't even know how to fight properly."

"Well, what do you expect?" the blue eyed man groaned with a grin, flinching slightly as the animalistic man picked Izuku up on handed and threw him across the room "Kid's probably never thrown a punch before, and even with you having him fighting your minions, he still has years of never using a quirk before to make up for, heck even with him improving by leaps and bounds, if he solely focuses on fighting he's going to fall behind everywhere else… He's a bright kid, but if he spends all his time on his quirk, he won't be better than your average angsty teenager…"

"Excellent point." A calm, distorted voice caught the two's attention, turning towards the well dressed man stepping out of the shadows behind them, wearing a black mask with multiple wires and pipes attached to it "You could have worded that more eloquently, but your point still stands… Kurogiri, provide some textbooks for the boy to read while he is not training. Place them in his room."

"As you wish" the mist man stated with a slight bow to his master.

"Ah, there's the old science fiction cosplayer!" Cayde cheered, turning to face the man with his arms opened as if to hug the mask wearing man "What brings ya here? Don't have anyone to kidnap today?"

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to the man that saved your life?" the masked man replied with no small hint of arrogance.

"Is it really considered saving my life if I was the one trying to take it?" the brown haired man countered with his own cocky smirk, narrowing his eyes at the well dressed man.

"Perhaps not", the distorted voice said back, the man clasping his hands behind his back "but perhaps you should focus on the boy, he is the only reason I've kept you around and he appears to be at his limit."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Cayde snorted with an eye as he walked towards the combatants, the rhino man stepping on Izuku's chest as the boy desperately threw ball of light at him in a vague attempt to push him off "Alright, ya ugly unicorn, it's time for the kids break!"

"Kurogiri" the masked man said, not bothering to look at the mist man "ensure there are some hero manuals in the books you give the boy, if he is going to be of any use to us he's going to need to know what tactics the enemy will use so that he can properly counter them."

"As you wish" Kurogiri said once again, bowing toward the man as he turned and left the building.

#####

"Gah!" a man with pale blue grunted as he was punched in the stomach, forcing him away from the masked man "Why? Why after all these years, why can I still not land a single finger on you?!"

"I have had hundreds of years of combat experience, Tomura" the masked man replied as he prepared for his prized student to attack once again "my body may not be what it used to be, but even with getting mere hours of movement a day, thanks to this mask, I am still more than capable of holding my own on the battle field."

"But you have been training me for years now, so why can't I even touch you!?" Tomura yelled angrily, glaring harshly at his teacher.

"You will in time, your training may seem slow now, but you have improved greatly since we first began." The man calmly replied, not lowering his guard "You may not see it now, but I doubt there are many heroes that can stand a chance against you, even now. There is no greater teacher in the world, and… how should I put this… like in those games you love so much, it is harder 'level up' when you are at higher levels."

"Is that why you've taken another student?" the blue haired man growled, dropping to the ground and scratching the dried skin of his neck "Am I taking too long to improve? Am I boring you?!"

"What do you mean?" the man asked, already knowing what this about and kneeling down in front of his distressed student.

"Don't fuck with me! I know about your little pet project!" the younger man roared "Am I not good enough!? Did I bore you to the point that you needed to take someone new!?"

"Is that what you believe?" the masked man chuckled, choosing his words carefully "I did not simply take a new student because I was bored of you, I took the boy because I believe with some training he could be an invaluable asset to you."

"How so?" the student growled, his red eyes watching his teacher carefully.

"Because" The teacher said his tone indicating he was smirking "He's All Might's greatest failure, what's more crushing then it coming to haunt him?"

"Oh?" Tomura said curiously as a vicious smile broke across his face, the two standing back up and getting into fighting stances "So, when will I get to meet his 'greatest failure'?"

"You two will meet when he is ready to be of use to you and when you are ready to make use of him." The masked man stated as his student charged towards him.

#####

"Okay, kid, it's time you take the next step with your quirk!" Cayde cheered, smiling down at Izuku's confused look "Today, you're gonna learn how to 'charge' your light!"

"What d-do you mean? You ke-keep talking about charging my light, but you never explain what you mean…" the green haired boy squeaked, nervously looking at his feet.

"Well, that's what I'm about to do!" the blue eyed man declared, grinning like a mad man "Now, it took me a while to learn how to so this properly, so don't feel bad if ya can't do it on the first try!"

"R-right!" Deku announced with a small nod.

"Okay", the brown haired man proclaimed, holding up three fingers "there are three types of charges you can use: Arc, Solar and Void. For Arc, you imagine the light taking in the energy for storm clouds, envision the energy circle and combining with your light. Solar is pretty similar, except instead of lighting you focus on the heat and energy from the sun and stars! Void is the only one that's actually a bit different, for that imagine the power of the endless abyss of space, like a black hole consuming all before it!"

"…" Izuku chose to stay silent and listen to his teacher's words, desperately trying to absorb the information presented to him.

"Each 'charge' will change the color of your light: blue for Arc, orange is Solar and purple means void!" Cayde explained while smiling at the young boy, finally taking not of the boy's appearance, they have been training for weeks and the boys clothes were better described as 'rags' "Now, why don't you try giving it a shot? Start with Arc, I usually found that the easiest!"

"Oh, o-okay…" the boy said as he closed his green eyes, picture bolts of lightning shooting down and empowering his light.

"Look at that kid, you're a natural!" the man cheered as a light blue orb appeared in his students hand.

"W-wow…" Izuku mumbled as he opened his to see the ball of light, tiny sparks and bolt of power dancing around it.

"Now, why don't we test it out?" Cayde grinned, his eyes sparkling with pride.

"H-huh?" the ball of green stammered, looking for the orb to the man.

"Well, we gotta find out just how much power you put in that thing, so…" the blue eyed man said as he stepped back, holding his arms out to his sides "gimme your best shot!"

"…O-okay…" the boy relented, already knowing there was no arguing with his teacher, sending the ball forward, only to wince as Cayde let out a loud yelp when the orb quickly closed the distance and forced the man to spasm and twitch in a shock of electricity.

"… Okay… not bad… for your… first time…" the brown haired man stammered as his body to stopped twitching "but it could have been better, you're not powering it with a single bolt of lightning, but an entire storm! Focus god's entire wrath into that single ball!"

"R-right!" Izuku stated with determination, a shake smile as he made a new ball of light, more energy dancing around the orb.

"… Today is a fun day." Kurogiri murmured with a smirk as he heard Cayde yelp and begin to twitch again.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Gonna keep this short, hopefully I'll be getting these chapters out faster in these next couple days, I already have the next couple chapters planned out! Next, depending on how many reviews I get this chapter I may start 'PM'ing responses as not to clog up the story… if that is the case just be on the lookout for it! Lastly, I'm thinking about doing another BNHA story, except a series of one shot multiverses with class 1-A and the like as the observers (basically something similar to "A view into the worlds beyond!" by shadow gumball of death), if that sounds interesting to anyone let me know!

#####

Mark the Mark- Because Inko is best mom and did nothing to deserve such a fate which is why it is tragic, she was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time…

Bestwritereverlolz- Chin up Guardian, Cayde-6 would just want you to laugh away the pain… no matter how sad… I'm not crying… you're crying…..

HankFlamion18- Yeah, without introducing a character like Cayde, I couldn't figure out a reason why Izuku wouldn't turn into Shigaraki Jr. I have plans for those manuals, so I am glad you caught them. Bakugou is realizing what he did, but he's still as stubborn as a mule so expect a change to happen instantly…

Guest- Thank you!

#####

Chapter 4:

"C'mon, kid, gain some distance!" Cayde cheered as Izuku rolled under a mammoth like man's punch, sending a ball of orange light into the large man's chest, burning the hair away and leaving the skin slightly pink. "Don't let that overgrown caveman dictate the flow of this fight!"

"He's gotten better." Kurogiri stated as he stood slightly behind the brown haired man, watching as the green haired child sprung to his feet and turned around on his heels and sending an orb of blue light into his opponent. Only for the mammoth like man to push through the pulse of electricity and deliver a massive punch to the young man's abdomen, sending the boy flying across the makeshift battle grounds.

"The kid's gotten better, but at this point he'd be better off throwing rocks at his opponent…" the blue eyed man chuckled, wincing slightly as Izuku stood back up, his body shaking slightly "There's only so much charge the smaller orbs can hold, at this point they are little more than an inconvenience."

"And charging them puts a greater strain on the boy's mind correct?" the warp quirk user confirmed, earning a sharp nod from the grinning man as the two watched the green haired boy spin out of the way of another punch, sending a blue light into the larger man's leg, causing the limb to begin twitching slightly.

"Yeah… the kid keeps wanting to charge in close, but taking blows to the head amps up the pain his drawback puts him in… He's just not the type to really stay back and fight from a distance…" Cayde pondered as Izuku tried to duck under his opponent's arm, only to be grabbed and thrown across the room into the wall of the warehouse "Watch your step, kid!"

"Then you should work on building up his resistance to his weakness." The mist man stated while narrowing his eyes dangerously at the other man as Deku backed away from his opponent, triggering the boy to jump to his left in a panic as a massive fist came crashing into where he once was.

"What do you think we have been doing?" Cayde grunted back, his smile widening as he watched Izuku stand back up and throw a ball of orange light into his opponent's eyes.

"Well, do better, the boy may be improving, but it's hardly enough to justify keeping you around…" the walking cloud stated, vaguely noting the goliath minion blindly reaching out and grabbing the green haired boy, cocking his fist back for another bone breaking punch "Unless you're in that much of a rush to see your wife and son again?"

"Okay, enough!" the brown haired man roared, stomping off to speak with his student, leaving Kurogiri wondering if the other man was speaking to him or the two fighting.

#####

"Good work out there, kid." Cayde's voice praised Izuku through the metal door as the boy set a book on molecular makeup into the stack of one's he has read.

"I-I guess…" the green eyed boy sighed, gentle leaning his head back and closing his eyes from the ball of soft, white light floating in his cell.

"Hm? What's wrong kid?" the brown haired man questioned.

"Y-you mean besides being locked in a dun-dungeon?" the boy frowned, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Did you just…? Never mind, questions for later, seriously, what's bothering you?"

"I-it's just that… before coming here, I-I always wanted to be… to be a hero… but since I was born quirkless, I… I never h-had the p-power to…" Izuku stammered out, fighting the tears building behind his closed eyes "but now… now I have the p-power… but how can I be a h-hero with this stolen power… with this curse…"

"Kid… Kid, it's only a curse if you make it one; you decide what you use that power for!" Cayde declared "However you feel about your power is up to you, but remember the thing about feelings is that you're the one that feels them. Anger, sadness and hatred are natural, but you're the one that will be hurt by them."

"B-but… how do I know if I'm making the right choice…"

"Well… no one really knows for sure, but… let me tell you a story!"

"A… story?"

"Yeah, see, when I first met my wife, it was at a casino. She sat down at the same Texas Hold 'em table as me and, after me winning a couple hands, we made a bet. If I won the next hand, I'd get to take her out on a date, if she won, she'd get all my winnings, and wouldn't you know it; the last card the dealer dealt was the Ace of Spades, giving me Three of a Kind!"

"You won?"

"Nope, she did, Royal Flush…" the brown haired man chuckled.

"…Oh…"

"But, she said that it looks like she'd get to take me out on a date! We named our son 'Ace' in honor of that card…"

"Wh-what was the point of this story?"

"Well, kid, I didn't know if making that bet was the right thing to do or not, but I committed and in the end it all worked out and since that day, if I'm ever not sure of what to do, I always just think about a Spade symbol and know whatever choice I'm making will work out!"

"A spade…?" Izuku whispered to himself as he cracked his eyes open and pointed his hand towards the ball of light, in a vague attempt to match the shape in his mind, only to sigh as the light remained stagnant.

#####

"Re-remind me… wh-what the point of this is?" Izuku grunted as he held his hands out in front of himself, three massive orbs of light dancing slowly around him, each ball charged differently.

"We gotta build up your resistance, kid!" Cayde shouted, grinning at his pupil sweating and the strain of summoning and controlling such massive creations "C'mon, it's not that bad!"

"Ea-easy for you t-to say… the-these things aren't… light, you know...? Wait…" the green haired boy said with a shaking smile.

"I'm… I'm so proud!" Cayde cheered as he heard the boy crack a joke, wiping an imaginary tear out of his eye.

" _Oh god…no…_ " Kurogiri mentally cried as he stared at the boy in shock.

"Anyways, just think, once you can handle making these with no problems, you'll be able to make a ton of the smaller orbs!"

" _A… ton of the smaller orbs?_ " Izuku thought to himself as his eyes widened as an idea entered his mind.

"Kid?" Cayde asked as he noticed the boy loose his concentration before the balls of light vanished with Izuku losing consciousness, prompting the man to run to his side.

#####

"K-kid? Wh-when? H-how? When did you learn to do this?!" Cayde shouted as he stared at his student in shock.

"I-I got the idea during our training the other day! I realized, if I can only make orbs of light, and the smaller orbs are so much less tasking to make, I can make millions of them and combine them into one creation!" Izuku explained with a small hint of pride as he gingerly twirled a staff of white light around his hands.

"S-so, you can combine them into just about anything? Can you charge them?" the brown haired man asked with a proud smile, earning a small nod from the green haired boy as he dismissed the Bo Staff.

"S-so long as I can picture the orbs coming together to form the item, I can make it with ease…" the green eyed boy said as his eyes shined whistle crafting a knife of glowing orange light, stray particles floating in the heated air around the blade.

"I… I always just focused on making the balls bigger…" Cayde mumbled to himself before shaking his head and returning his attention to the boy "Well… this opens open so many new avenues for your combat training! We gotta get to work on training you how to fight with weapons and how to summon what you need in the middle of a battle!"

"R-right!" Deku declared with a determined smile before following his teacher into the center of the warehouse.

" _Incredible… He took something that had next to no practical combat advantage and used it in a way most people wouldn't think of…_ " Kurogiri thought to himself as his eyes remained trained on the green haired teen " _I think I'm beginning to see what you saw in that boy…_ "

#####

"Anything, you say?" the distorted voice rang out through the darkness, a steady beeping of a pulse monitor echoing through the shadow covered lab.

"Yes sir, though the boy has only shown creating weapons so far, which is where they are beginning…" Kurogiri said with his head down as he knelt in the direction of the voice.

"… I see… and… Cayde… he has little to no experience with weapons correct?"

"I do not believe so, sensei… the stances he was showing the boy was amateurish at best…" the mist man replied with baited breath as if afraid of the reaction to his words.

"… I see… well, that simply won't do…" the voice stated followed by the sound of fabric shifting in a chair as the man stood up.

"Sir?" Kurogiri nervously question as he rose his head slightly, the sound of dress shoes clicking on the floor now accompanying the beeps.

"Tell me, Kurogiri, how long have those two been down there?" the shadow covered man asked, slowly coming to a stop before the kneeling man.

"R-roughly two years, sir…" the warp quirk user nervously replied, his eyes refusing to meet the man hidden gaze.

"Two years already? My, how the time passes…" came a slightly amused reply.

"…" Kurogiri chose not to reply, merely remain quiet as the hidden man pondered what to say.

"Tomura has improved greatly in that time… he is almost ready to stand on his own…"

"…He is becoming quite competent…" the mist man said cautiously, choosing his words carefully.

"I said almost…" the distorted voice sharply retorted "but now… now I believe I should pay a little more attention to our youngest… member…"

"… Do you mean to-"

"I believe it is time I took the initiative with the boys training!" the distorted man declared, his voice dripping with sinister glee.

"… And as for Cayde?" Kurogiri asked, curious how the boy would react to what is to come.

"Hm? I believe you already know the answer to that." The hidden man said, bored with such a simple question that it might has well been rhetorical.

#####

"Hey, kid, wanna hear a joke?" Cayde asked through the iron doors.

"Do I ever get a choice?" Izuku questioned with a chuckle, not bothering to look up from the Geometry book he was reading.

"C'mon, kid, you know you love them! Knock, knock!" the brown haired man laughed, a wide grin spreading across his face at their usual routine.

"Who's ther-" Izuku began with a small happy sigh, only to be cut short as the sound of a warp quirk broke out through the hall.

"Oh, hey, mist man! We were just having a few laughs! Wanna hear a joke?" the blue eyed man asked as he heard the sound and noticed the familiar, purple smoke.

"… Cayde, it's time." Kurogiri stated as he stepped fully into the hallway, his dress shoes clicking softly against the damp concrete.

"Already? We've only been in our little cells for an hour tops, how is it time to train again?" Cayde question, hoping that was what the other man was talking about.

"No, not time for that…" the warp user stated quickly, they both knew what he was talking about.

"…I… see…" Cayde replied in a sad tone, his smile fading slightly as Izuku snapped his book shut and ran towards his door.

"Time? Time for what?" the green haired boy all but shouted, frantically trying to see what was happening.

" _What's going on? Kurogiri never comes here when it's not time to train…_ " the boy mentally screamed, trying to figure out what to do. Izuku knew he couldn't melt the door down, the burn marks were proof of his attempts, and he knew he couldn't pick the lock no matter how many times he tried.

"Be good, kid! I'll… uh… see you around…" Cayde chuckled as he heard the lock to his room turn and the door beginning to open.

"Cayde, what's going on?" Izuku asked in a panic, his eyes now brimming with tears.

"Remember all we've talked about kid… I know you'll do great things…" the blue eyed man said as he stepped into the hall, turning to his student's room with a smile before stepping into the portal.

"Cayde, what are you talking about? Where are you going? What's happening?" the boy cried as he watched, helpless, as the portal began to shrink and take the man away.

"… Y'know, kid, it's funny… I never actually got your name… hehehehehe-" Cayde's laughter, nearly a giggle, was cut short as the portal snapped shut, leaving a wide eyed Izuku alone, with tears streaming down his face.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

So, I'm hopefully getting this out decently after my last chapter, but who knows. Speaking of the last chapter, I hope you all liked it, I didn't get any reviews but I did get a good bit of followers… Anyways, I am still questioning whether or not to make the story I talked about in the last AN, so if anyone would be interested in it let me know! Before anyone asks, no I will not be making Izuku like the joker (writing this I realized I could easily do that but that's not the character I'm going for), around chapter 15-20 it should be more obvious what I'm going for .

PS:

Sorry, this took longer than expected, I forgot Jump Force came out this month and that has eaten up some of my time…

#####

Chapter 5:

"Wh-where's Cayde?" Izuku asked in a trembling voice, his eyes staring at the floor as his lungs took in a shaking breath of the tainted air that seemed to emanate from the man in front of him.

"Apologies, my dear boy, but Cayde will not be joining us." The masked man said as he stood before the trembling teen, his warped voice the same as the last time they met, the day Izuku would never forget "He outstayed his usefulness, so he was… disposed of..."

"Disp-…?" the green haired boy whispered to himself, his blood running cold as he realized what this man was implying "Wh-who are y-you?"

"I suppose we have not been properly introduced, have we?" the masked man questioned with a slight chuckle, watching the boy squirm in his presence "I am All for One, but you can call me 'Sensei'. I will be taking over your training; it is a pleasure to meet you."

"My… training…?" Izuku could not say he was pleased to meet this man; the aura around him was toxic as if the air itself was screaming in terror.

"Yes, Cayde, unfortunately, did not have the knowledge or skills to properly teach you further, so I shall be handling that personally." All for One stated as he turned and walked away from the frightened boy, only to turn back around and face him a few steps away "Kurogiri informed me that you seem to prefer using a staff, constructed from your light, correct? Why don't you go ahead and summon it?"

"R-right…" the boy mumbled, forcing his eyes up to meet the masked man as he created a glowing orange staff in his right hand.

"Hmm… We'll have to work on how quickly you can summon those, but we'll worry about that later." The crime lord said as he observed the swirling orange energy that made up the weapon "For now, attack me, I need to see what level you're at."

"O-okay…" Deku said as he dropped into the fighting stance Cayde had shown him before charging at his opponent.

"Predictable." All for One growled out as he grabbed the boy's wrist, stopping his swing prematurely, with a harsh twist that forced the boy to drop his weapon. The masked man punched the green haired boy in the stomach before tossing him to the side.

"I-I'm… not done…" Izuku sputtered out as he flew through the air, twisting his body as he threw a dagger of blue light at his new teacher.

"Oh? Speed enhancement times one, Insulation times one." the man muttered as he activated two quirks before catching the glowing projectile and casually tossing it to the side as the one that threw the weapon collided with the wall of the warehouse.

"Gah!" the emerald eyed boy gasped as he crumbled onto the floor before rolling onto his feet and sending a ball of white light towards his opponent's masked face. Seconds before the orb collided with the man it increased its intensity and broke apart, forcing the man to reel back in shock as a blinding light filled the room. Growling to himself, All for One refocused on his opponent, only to find the broccoli haired boy missing from his previous position.

"Bio-Sonar times one." The crime lord said to himself as he activated another quirk and scanned for the boy. Sensing the child above him, All for One glanced upwards to see his student falling towards him, a glowing blue staff in hand, as a cord of light dissipated behind him. "He slingshot himself up there? Impressive."

"Take this!" Izuku roared as he brought his weapon down, only for the elder of the two to strike his wrist with the back of his hand, sending the orange construct hurdling away, and grab the boy's neck with the same hand. "D-damn i-it…"

"I'll admit, that was pretty good", All for One sated before quickly jabbing the boy in the stomach and dropping harshly to the ground "but not good enough. We'll need to work on your speed, your plans are well thought out, but your movements and sluggish execution make them predictable."

" _I… I couldn't even touch him… he didn't even move from that spot… h-he was just toying with me..._ " Izuku thought to himself as he clutched his stomach in pain, vaguely noting the man beginning to walk a few feet away again.

"You have potential", the masked man said as he turned around and faced the boy again, a stain of smugness in his distorted voice "with proper training, I believe you will make a wonderful villain, my boy."

"A-a vil-villain..?" the teenager meekly questioned, raising his head to look at the man with wide eyes, the pain in his stomach pushed to the side.

"Yes, a villain, why do you think I gave you these powers?" All for One questioned, a tone akin to joy dancing in his voice. "You will assist my successor as he aspires to change the world to his image!"

" _… He's right… what else was I expecting…_ " the green haired boy thought gloomily as he dropped his back towards the ground, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Did you perhaps think that the heroes would come save you? That All Might would come save you?" the villain chuckled as he watched the boy squeeze his eyes tighter, tears threatening the edges of his eyes "Well, I have news for you, the heroes gave up the search for you months ago, nearly a year in fact. No one is looking for you, they abandoned you."

" _... They gave up..? They… they just abandoned me...?_ " Izuku thought as his eyes snapped open, starring aimlessly at the ground.

"But I won't" All for One sated causing the boy to look at him "I gave you power, and I will give you more, and with my help you will show them how wrong they were to leave you behind! Do you think it was by chance that All Might was the one there on that day? He was the one to destroy your home. He took everything from you then just left you on the street!"

"He… he did?" the boy question, his eyes draining of the spark they once held, his voice pleading for the man to say it was a lie, even though, despite trying to convince himself otherwise, he knew it was true.

"Yes, my boy, he did. The villain he was facing had nowhere near the amount of power needed to destroy a build. If you'd like, I will have Kurogiri show you the proof later, but for now, let us return back to your lesson."

"… Right…" the green eyed boy said as he stood back up, his voice hollow, a knife of purple light assembling in his hand.

"Remember, focus on speed." The man said as he watched the boy calculate his plan of attack.

" _… Whenever I'm sad, confused or angry, right Cayde?_ " Izuku thought as he threw his knife at the man, a smile cracking across his face " _Then maybe I should listen to you instead… You were always brighter than me… heh…_ "

#####

"Where, the fuck, are you, you damn nerd..?" Katsuki Bakugou growled as he stared at a now familiar tombstone, the police having given up the search for his childhood friend and declaring the boy deceased "I know you're not dead. You're too damn stupid to die…"

The explosion user continued to stare at the piece of rock, as if expecting an answer. Crimson eyes drifted to the grave to his right, 'Inko' being the only word he saw before refocusing on his old friend's grave. The young Bakugou's nails dug painful into his palms as he clenched his fists, small plumes of smoke escaping from in between his fingers. Spinning on his heels, Katsuki turned away from the grave with a grunt.

"I will find you, and when I do, I want some goddamn answers!" the boy growled as he stomped away, his head dropping and his shoulders slumped.

#####

"Impressive…" All for One muttered as he watched his newest student disappear in a flash a speed, leaving a small cloud of dust and glowing, particles of light behind. "So, I present him with a problem and this is the solution he can make in just a week?" the man quickly raised his arm to block a kick as the boy stopped a step away, sending a quick glance around the room before attacking, but the boy hopped back and vanished once again before the man could retaliate, bursts of light randomly spawning across the room.

Izuku reappeared behind his opponent, a happy smile on his face as he scanned the room before he threw a blue knife at the man, only to blur away once again. The crime lord spun around, catching the knife before throwing the weapon at a seemingly random location. The green haired boy stopped as the knife flew in by his face, causing him to look at the man with wide eyes and a questioning smile.

"Not bad, if it wasn't for my Bio-Sonar, I would have had a difficult time keeping up with you. Without any speed quirks active at least." All for One said as he approached the stunned boy "Now, how exactly does that technique work?"

"It's actually pretty simple…" Izuku shrugged as his body relaxed, swallowing the primal fear echoing through his body as he learned to do around this man "I build up light under my feet and just release it in a controlled burst… I call it the 'Flash Step'…"

"So, it acts like a how powered spring board; you're not enhancing your base speed, merely jump from 'point A' to 'point B' at a blinding speed, much faster than the human eye can track."

"… Basically… I'm sure someone that specializes in speed could keep track of me, and I start having trouble with where I am after a couple steps in a row, that's why I stopped every so often…"

"So, you covered that weakness by using the time to attack while you gathered your bearings? Good use of your time, but we'll have to work out that drawback." All for One said, a grin spread across his masked face as he prepared for his student to begin once again.

#####

"We need to find him, Nezu…" the skeletal form of All Might said, as he stared blankly at a mug of tea, to the white furred creature sitting across the table, sipping his own tea.

"It's been nearly two and a half years, Toshinori…" the principle replied sadly, gently placing his cup onto the table "We still don't know if All for One really was the one to take him… If he was the one to responsible, why would he take the boy? What did he have to gain? I'm sorry, I know you asked me to figure this out, but there are too many unknowns… We don't even know if he would have kept the boy alive if he did take him…"

"So, what? I'm just supposed to abandon him? I should just give up on the search? He could still be out there… He could need help…" Yagi growled, unconsciously activating his quirk and shattering the glass in his hand.

"No, I'm not, but understand, even with my quirk, I can't do anything… There's just too much we don't know even know if the boy actually listened to you or if he just ran away…" Nezu replied solemnly, eyeing the shattered piece of the mug cautiously.

"…I… I know that, but… damn it… I made him a promise…" All Might relented, his anger fading as he dropped his head into his hands, his fingers flex as if they were trying to break straight through his skull "… You didn't see his eyes… how little hope they still had… how he looked at me with admiration…"

"I know, but… Have you given anymore thought to my offer? Perhaps it is time for you to find a successor, I have kept a teaching position open for you…" the animal said hopefully, trying to take the edge off of the man.

"… Maybe next year… I, uh…" the skeletal man sighed, gently pushing the shards together to make the mess easier to clean "I need to find closure first… I can't retire until I know for sure, but… maybe in a year or two, I can help teach…"

"Well, at least you have given it some thought!" Nezu said happily, as he stood up to go grab a towel.

#####

"We need to talk." Mitsuki Bakugou calmly said to her son as he slammed the door open, a sour look staining his face.

"No, we don't…" Katsuki growled as he tried to walk past his mother, only for her to grab his arm.

"Yes, we do!" the woman growled as she spun her child around to face her "I get that you are still upset, but you're grades have been slipping and your attitude has been getting even worse! Do you really think this is what Izuku would want?"

"What, the fuck, do you know, you old, fucking hag!" the boy roared as he ripped his arm out of his mother grip.

"You think I don't get it, you shitty brat?" the blonde woman yelled back, as tears threatened the edges of her eyes "They were like family to us, but acting like this won't bring them back!"

"'Bring them back'? That's the fucking problem! All of you just assume that Deku is dead… but, he's not, I know it…"

"And how do you plan to find him if you can't even become a hero, because with how you're acting, you'd be lucky to get into any hero school, let alone UA, with your attitude!"

"… I treated him like shit… so, now that he's gone… how am I supposed to just go around acting like a fucking saint!"

"I'm not asking you to act like a saint!" Mitsuki shouted again, before taking a breath to calm herself down "Just focus on your school work, stop picking fights with all the other students… Be the hero Izuku knew you could be…"

"…" Katsuki didn't say a word, he didn't meet his mother's eyes as he dropped his head and turned around, he had something to think about…


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

So, I am so sorry this took so long to get out, I had this written a month ago, but when it rains it pours. What I mean by that is; in the span of three days I lost my job, my computer broke and my car started having problems. Now, that I've gotten all that taken care of, I was finally able to rewrite this chapter. I will be writing the first two chapters of the multi-verse story so expect that soon, in addition to another BNHA story I got the idea for.

#####

Tantio- I'll try to keep some jokes in here, but the only funny thing about me is my laughable social skills, so don't hold your breath, and I'm very glad you caught the eye thing.

BoredAndSleepy2000- I hope not to disappoint!

bigrig56- I'll hopefully have the first two chapters out soon, but like I said in my Author Notes, I had a bit of a setback…

#####

Chapter 6:

"So…" Izuku began nervously, an anxious smile on his face "What exactly is this 'special training'?"

"Well", All for One calmly began, watching his young student squirm under his masked gaze "your combat abilities have been coming along nicely, so I believe it's time to work on your attitude."

"My attitude?" the green haired boy questioned, his now dull green eyes focusing on his teacher "What, you want me to start acting more like you? Okay, give me a mask and I'll go out and start kidnapping people."

"… Perhaps Kurogiri was right, I did allow you to spend too much time with that man…" the crime lord mumbled to himself before snapping his fingers and focusing back on the boy "I'm afraid there won't be a need for that."

"Huh?" the boy questioned before the warehouse doors opened and two of the crime lords thugs dragged a small child in, a little girl whom was crying and shaking in fear "Oh shit, I already got someone? Man, I am good at this!"

"Y-you wer-were the o-one that t-took me?" the young girl sobbed as she looked at Izuku in shock, she was roughly eight years old and her brown hair matched her brown eyes as they swam tears and fear.

"Oh? Uh, no, I was just making a joke… You have Mr. Tall, Dark and Scary to thank for bringing you here, actually…" the green haired boy chuckled nervously, mentally kicking himself for his poor choice in words and ill timed joke before turning his attention back to All for One "Speaking of which, what is she doing here, she my new training partner?"

"Something like that." The elder stated as he walked behind the boy before clamping a strong hand down on the boys shoulder "Kill her."

Izuku's eyes shot open as he struggled to keep a smile on his face. The small, brown haired girl squeaked in fear as she stared at the two with shaking eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. The green haired boy looked over his shoulder at the man behind him, the air seeming to darken around his masked face as he stared at the girl expectantly. The boy's dull green eyes returned to the girl, taking in her features as her tears fell onto the ground before her, her lip quivering as she accepted she couldn't run away from this. Izuku closed his eyes as his smile softened and eased in; looking over his shoulder at the man he opened his eyes as he gave his answer.

"No."

#####

"So, what do you think of the kid?" Shigaraki asked Kurogiri as the two found themselves residing in their future base of operation, a bar, the blue haired man angrily tapping his fingers on the counter as the mist man cleaned a glass behind him.

"I am assuming you are speaking of Midoriya?" the bartender said as he set the glass down and turned his gaze to the young man.

"No, the other brat Sensei decided to train, of course that one!" Tomura growled as he glared at the other man, his fist slamming on the counter as he refused to say Izuku's name.

"Are you still angry about him cutting your combat lessons short in order to teach the boy?" the mist man asked as he stabled a few bottles that began to shake under the force Tomura exerted.

"… I just don't fully buy that that brat will be of as much worth as the time we're placing into him…" the red eyed man sighed as he dragged his fingers across the counter as he glared at his lap, struggling to wrap his head around the events.

"Your training has been coming along well, Tomura. You only started having a problem again when your lessons were affected, but your Sensei wishes for you to begin growing on your own." Kurogiri calmly stated already understanding what was bothering the pale blue haired man as he reached over and began to clean the finger marks that were left from the small tantrum.

"I already know that; that isn't what I asked!" Shigaraki growled as he turned his gaze to meet the smoke like yellow eyes, his crimson irises attempting to burn through the other man.

"… Yes… You asked me what I thought of Midoriya…" the warp quirk wielder sighed as he set his cleaning rag down, closing is eyes as he carefully chose his next words "He is a bright young man. While he naturally has an excellent mind for battle planning, but tends to rely too heavily on his strategies. Since the short time he has been with Sensei he has improved by leaps and bounds, and while he still relies on planning, he's able to think on the go and adapt better. It's up for debate if that is because of Sensei's lessons or merely being pushed in the right direction, after all he was able to turn a quirk that would have left him better off throwing rocks into a feasibly dangerous weapon based off of an offhanded comment. In contrast to his intelligence, his personality has nearly completely shifted since he was first brought here… Mostly due to the time he spent with 'that man'… Sensei is beginning to alter this into something more suited, but it will take time. You asked me what I thought of him, well I believe he could prove to be a major asset in the future, but at the moment he needs to behave in a manner that will be more beneficial in and out of combat… I believe Sensei has made the correct choice in beginning his training and personality adjustments now, so that when you are finally ready to step forth and take charge, he will be of use to you."

"…" Tomura said nothing as he clenched his fist under the counter, mulling over the information he was just told, yet still biting back his anger and being placed on the back burner.

#####

Toshinori Yagi marched towards his destination with a deep frown, the storm clouds over head matching the swirling mass of emotions inside his mind. The blond man knew his destination was a difficult place to face once more, but he also knew that one must face the ghost of their past in order to grow. The hero's talk with the small principal made the man realize that maybe it is time to accept this failure and move on. As All Might approached his goal, an apartment building under construction, he noticed a vaguely familiar boy standing and glaring at the gate that separated the construction site. Crimson eyes glared through locks of ash blond hair as the boy, a former classmate of the boy he failed, scowled at the workers. Yagi raised his hand to grab the boy's attention, only to pause as he realized he wouldn't be recognized in his skinny form, so with a quick glance to ensure no one was looking, he transformed and continued to the boy.

"…" Katsuki Bakugou said nothing as he sorted through his thoughts, memories of his old friend flooding across his mind.

"So we meet again!" a loud, joyful voice proclaimed from behind the young man, prompting him to turn around and meet the smiling face of the number one hero "That's right! I am here!"

"All Might?" the explosion user mumbled with a look of shock and confusion that matched his tone "What are you doing here?"

"I believe the same thing you are here for, son!" the man exclaimed before his smile softened as he gazed down at the boy "I'm here to remember that day…"

"'Remember that day'? I thought the case was dropped?" Bakugou all but growled resentment etched into his tone.

"It is… officially at least…" the hero said solemnly, earning a raised eyebrow and impatient glare "… I haven't given up, I've called in every favor I can think and asked every friend for help. Even after all this time, I think he's still out there."

"I know he is." Katsuki stated with no hesitation or doubt, as if he were answering the easiest question in the world.

"… Perhaps this meeting is meant to be…" All Might said fondly as he turned his gaze back to the construction site "Do you have any idea why someone would take him?"

"What do you mean?" the boy asked as his gaze snapped to the hero, his crimson eyes wide with shock.

"Was there anything special about the boy?" the hero clarified, not noticing the boy's reaction.

"… Ever since we were kids, him and I, both wanted nothing more to be heroes… I have always wanted to be the best, but that didn't matter to him, he didn't care if he was the best… Even after he was diagnosed as quirkless, he never gave up on trying to be a hero and…" Bakugou wearily sighed as he dropped his eyes to the ground "And, if I'm being honest, I'm glad he didn't get a quirk…"

"What do you mean?" All Might asked in shock, when they last met the blond boy seemed to hate the green haired boy for being quirkless.

"He was always smart, scary smart… He could take one look at a quirk and figure out exactly how it works… so part of me is happy that he didn't get one, I know it wouldn't be as great of the mine, but part of me was happy he couldn't challenge me, but he wouldn't give up… even without a quirk he just wouldn't, fucking, give up…"

"Do you regret how you treated him?"

"…" Bakugou didn't say anything; he merely sighed and began walking away.

"I will find him! I will save him!" All Might called after the boy, causing the young man to stop in his tracks for a brief moment.

"If you don't, I will." Katsuki replied before the two walked with renewed vigor in their respective search.

#####

"Gah!" Izuku gasped as he was thrown into his cell, bandages loosely wrapped around the boy's now shirtless torso. Two of All for One's thugs chuckled down at the boy writhing in pain as they closed the metal door, only to stop abruptly as the distinct sound of dress shoes clicking across the cold, concrete floor filled the air.

"Next time I say 'kill'", the crime lord growled as he blocked out the light from the slit in the door "you will kill!"

"…" the green haired boy opened his mouth to reply, only for a pained whimper to escape his throat as words refused to form. Taking the pathetic sound as the child's answer, the masked man turned and walked away, his goons following close behind.

"I… have to… stop the bleeding" Midoriya thought to himself as he pulled the bandages aside to reveal a large, jagged cut running deeply across his back, blood pouring out and staining the wrappings. Golden, orange light emerged from the skin near the injury, before stitching the skin back together as the blood sizzled, cauterizing the wound.

Deku whimpered and gasped as he rewrapped the bandage, his lip trembled as he sobbed out "M-mom… wh-why is thi-this happening… C-Cayde… I… I nee-need your help…?"

* * *

 _"…He meant that he's making you a promise, that when you need him the most, he'll be there…"_

* * *

"All Might… wh-where are you…?" Izuku gasped as the memory resurfaced, his dull grey eyes blurred with tears as he stared at the ground while forcing himself onto his hands and knees, "… you promised…"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Keeping this short, I have a new story coming out pretty soon, sometime this week. Hope you all enjoy!

#####

Xerzo LotCN- Yeah, I actually feel kinda bad for how much I've done to the poor guy, but it's all needed for plot stuff later. I'm glad you agree with what Bakugou said, it took some time to get the wording right. You'll have to wait and see for the rescue. Finally, I put some mentions of times into this chapter to show you how long it's been.

BoredAndSleepy2000- Good to hear and good to see you back!

sonic- Is this a guest profile, since it doesn't show the ability to open to an actual profile? Either way, I'm happy you like the chapter!

#####

Chapter 7:

"You know…" Izuku chuckled as he wore a weary grin, his dull green eyes flickering between the two large goons; the rhino and the mammoth men, "I, uh, don't exactly think this is a fair fight…"

"Then make it a fair fight." All for One stated as he snapped his fingers, triggering the two animalistic men to charge forward.

"Whoa!" the green haired boy exclaimed as he rolled under the rhino man's horn as the larger man attempted to impale him. As Izuku landed on his feet and brought himself to a crouching position, only to raise his left arm, a circle of white light forming a shield to block a punch from the mammoth man. The boy grunted as the force sent him sliding backwards, the shield of light absorbing most of the impact, but leaving a bruise already forming on his arm as he threw his right arm out to form a weapon. Particles of purple light emanated from Deku's hand, quickly taking the shape of a spear before the boy was forced to jump to the side as the Rhino man attempted to grab him.

"Hold still, you damn brat!" the horned man growled as he lunged for the broccoli haired boy again.

"That doesn't sound like a very good idea on my part…" Midoriya mumbled as he leapt over the man's grasp, landing on his shoulder as the purple spear spun around his hand before the blunt end crashed into the side of the large man's head.

"You're gonna pay for that!" the mammoth man roared as he wrapped his hair covered hand around Izuku and ripped him from the other animalistic man's shoulder; the horned man groaning as he fell over rubbing his head "Are you okay, Ceroti?"

"Yeah, Muthus…" the rhino man mumbled as he shook his head in an effort to clear his head of the blow "Thanks, bro…"

"No problem." Muthus said before returning his attention to Izuku, whom was attempting to pry the hairy fingers from off his torso "You're gonna pay for hurting my brother!"

"I don't really think I hurt him…" the green haired boy squeaked as he attempted to maneuver his purple spear to an angle that he could use to escape "And, wait, you two are brothers? What does your dad look like? What does your mom look like!?"

"Why you little…" the mammoth man growled before turning to the masked man watching the battle "Do you have any problems if I rip his head off!?"

"Do what you have to." All for One calmly said keeping his arms neatly folded behind his back "Count it as motivation."

"I have a problem with that!" Izuku shouted before summoning a golden orange dagger in his left hand and stabbing Muthus between his thumb and index finger, hair around the weapon burning away. The hairy man roared in anger and pain as he dropped the boy, Ceroti taking advantage and charging once again. The large man's assault was cut short as the spear was thrown into his shoulder.

"You little piece of shit!" Muthus roared as he ripped the burning blade out of his hand, the flesh already cauterized the wound, and tossed it to the side.

"You're really asking for it now, kid!" Ceroti bellowed while pulling the spear out and crushing it in his hand, particles of purple light scattering through the air.

"I beg to differ, I didn't ask for any of this!" Izuku shouted back as he created a blue disk of light, his back hitting the wall as he tried to move further away. When the rhino man charged forwards again, Midoriya threw the disk, hitting the mammoth man in the nose. As the horned man closed in, Deku raised his hand and sent a pulse of bright light out, blinding the large man as the boy Flash Stepped away. Unable to see, Ceroti could do little to stop himself as he crashed head first into the cement wall, his horn snapping in half and falling to the floor as he pulled away from the now damage wall, only for a ball of orange light to slam into the side of his head like a cannon ball, knocking him out.

"Ceroti!" the mammoth man yelled in worry, holding his clearly broken nose as his face twitched slightly from the electricity still flowing through his veins.

"Say 'nighty, night'!" Izuku shouted as he flashed stepped next to his final opponent, a purple sledgehammer already in hand, and jumped into the air, spinning as he slammed his weapon into the large man's head. Muthus was sent flying across the room, completely out cold, as Deku landed softly on his feet, allowing the hammer to disappear.

"That took longer than I was expecting. Despite their size, they were not difficult opponents." All for One said as he calmly approached his student, his gaze lingering on his mammoth minion's unconscious form "You've been training under me for nine months now, you should have done better!"

"Has it really been almost three years?" Midoriya thought as he remembered the death of his fellow captive during his two year anniversary.

"Well, I didn't exactly have much of a heads up." Izuku chuckled as he rolled his neck, his instincts blaring for him to run away, but were ignored.

"There are no 'heads up' in the real world, you'll do well to remember that." The crime lord advised, sending shivers down Izuku's spine as his hand clasped firmly onto the boys shoulder.

#####

"Someone stop him!" a woman shouted as a large, humanoid pile of sludge grabbed her purse and began to run.

"Bahahaha" the villain laughed as he dashed forward ignoring the looks of worry around him.

"Where are the heroes?" a bystander said in a hushed tone, not noticing the skeletal man emerge from the store behind them.

"I know, usually one shows up immediately…" another person said as the skinny man dropped his plastic bag and began to expand, his once baggy, white shirt being stretched to its limits.

"Fear not!" rang out the all too familiar, heroic chuckle.

"Is that?" a new person gasped.

"No way!" another woman said in awe.

"For I am here!" All Might shouted as he appeared in front of the sludge villain, his fist already pulled back for an attack.

"Wha-what?!" the villain exclaimed as he attempted to halt his forward moment.

"Texas Smash!" the hero roared as he threw his fist forward into the pile of slime, scattering him throughout the street.

"A-amazing!" a civilian declared as the wind from the attack cleared up.

"With one punch!" another proclaimed, not seeing the sad smile on the top hero's face.

"… I held back once… and it caused the greatest failure I possibly could have made…" All Might thought to himself sadly as he began to collect the remnants of his opponent "I won't make that mistake again!"

#####

"Gah!" Izuku exclaimed as he squirmed on the ground of his cell, desperately grasping at the new, black collar with a small box on it, around his throat.

"Like it?" All for One teased as he held the button down on a small remote "Since it seems like you weren't responding to cuts and bruises, I've decided a little shock therapy is in order. The longer I hold the button, the higher the voltage."

"…" Midoriya didn't say anything as he struggled to stop the screaming building in his throat, his fingers digging into his neck as he tried to separate himself from the collar.

"I think that's enough." The crime lord said as he released the button, earning gasps of relief, and slipped the remote into his pocket "When will you learn, when I say 'kill' you will kill."

#####

"I'm back…" Yagi said sadly as he stared at the grave of his greatest failure, dressed in dark.

"I… know it's been awhile… nearly two years since I made that promise to young Bakugou and four years since…" Toshinori choked, he couldn't say it.

"I know you're still out there…" All Might stated as he reached over to the tomb stone and gently rested his hand a top it, unaware that a pair of crimson eye trained themselves to him as the owner stopped on his march to the same spot "… I will find you…"

"And if 'he' has you…" the hero declared as he ripped his hand from the grave, trembling with fear and anger yet resisting the urge to transform as he turned and began walking away "Then I will save you!"

Bakugou Katsuki slowly made his way to the grave, unnoticed by the previous blond, as his eyes darted between the man leaving and his friend's tombstone before whispering "Just who, the hell, was that…?"

#####

"Um, what, exactly, are these things?" Izuku asked his teacher as he nervously glanced at the creatures before him; one with long claws and wings, one with arm muscles out of proportion to the rest of its body and one with three sets of arms, but all with exposed brains and gray decaying skin.

"These are your next challenge." All for One declared as he handed a small remote to Kurogiri and stepped forward "These are Nomu and they will be your opponents for the next three days straight."

"Wait, three days?" Midoriya interrupted, eyeing the exposed brain with a calculating gaze "Will they be able to last that long?"

"Ah, but they won't have to!" the crime lord chuckled and he turned to his student fully "Since you won't be allowed to attack them back."

"Wait, wha-" Deku began, only to be cut short.

"This is to teach you how to better dodge and block attacks from multiple opponents at once." The villain stated as he began to walk back to his subordinate "As such, I have instructed Kurogiri to shock you if you go on the offensive at any point during the next three days."

"But, that's not fai-" Izuku tried once again, only to be ignored.

"Begin." All for One declared as he left, ignoring the startled yelp from the green haired boy as the Nomu began the attack.

#####

"This is it…" Katsuki said as he gazed at the building before him, ignoring the brown haired girl that looked at him curiously "This is the next step to becoming the best…"

"And on that path…" Bakugou growled as he stomped forward, glaring at anything before him "… I will find you!"

"Nothing is going to stop me!" the boy declared as he continued his march towards the UA entrance exam.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

So sorry that took so long, the new story on my page has gotten a lot of traction so I was trying to prepare some kind of plan for that. Also, I had some art work, for this story done by "Biitii".Please let me know what you thing of the new cover art. I hope you all enjoy!

#####

BoredAndSleepy2000- Glad you liked it, sorry for the wait on this one…

TheMortalKing- I am so glad to hear, and yes, the Destiny supers will be making appearances, but I'll have to add them in organically, as if I gave Izuku all of them right off the bat he'd be a little over powered for what I'm going for.

Xerzo LotCN- I know, but everything I am doing has a reason, I have a lot planned out. I thought about having him rescued then but I figured, there are a couple stories like that, but I personally haven't seen one with what I am planning. (Don't quote me on that as there could be one, I just personally have not read it. If so and you know of it, when the time comes please let me know the title and author!)

#####

Chapter 8:

Bakugou growled to himself as he glared at the doors to Battle Center B. Out of the corner of the boy's crimson eyes, he noticed the nervous examinees preparing for the test at hand. They weren't important to the ashy haired boy, they were merely filler. Katsuki allowed his eyes to drift over the crowd, taking in the sight of his fellow potential students. The teen growled once more as he shook his head, berating himself for allowing any form of distraction.

Among the crowd a blue haired boy adjusted his glasses as he cautiously watched the angry boy. Something about the blond haired boy did not sit well with Tenya Iida. Deciding to act on his gut, the Engine quirk user approached the red eyed teen, clasped a firm hand on the shorter boy's shoulder and sternly said "Are you sure you are in right place? Your attitude doesn't seem very hero like…"

Bakugou turned a quick glance to the boy, looking him up and down before jerking his shoulder away and while hissing "Fuck off!"

"How dare you-!" Iida began, only to be cut off as the door to the city began to open and the blond boy blasted off, "Wha-… At least for them to say 'start', you ruffian!"

"Start!" Present Mic, a man with long, blond hair and leather clothes, shouted, earning confused looks from all remaining competitors "What? There are no count downs in a real battle so take a page from Examinee 2234 and get to work!"

#####

"Seems the exam is underway." Nezu announced as he watched the screen of potential students running into the arena, the other occupants hidden in the shadows.

"Some seem a little more… zealous." A deep and calm voice echoed from the blocky silhouette as he watched explosions already destroying several robots.

"I like that one's spirit." A feminine voice chuckled from a shapely shadow as the woman focused on the look of concentration on Bakugou's face.

"Young Bakugou…I know you'll reach your goals… I know you'll find him…" a skeletal shadow thought to himself as its navy blue eyes stared at the screen.

"The exam is just starting, stay focused on everyone." A scruffy, dry voice growled as the owner watched the other monitors.

#####

Bakugou growled to himself as he scanned for more targets, he didn't know how many points he had gotten by now and he didn't care, he knew he needed more. Spying an approaching group of two and three point robots, the crimson eye boy launched himself at the group with his hand stretched back. As he approached the group, he flung his hand forward and released a powerful blast at the robots, shattering and melting the group. Using the shockwave from the attack, Katsuki allowed himself to be pushed back into the air and towards another group.

Spinning and twisting as he soared, the red eye boy turned to the new group with both hands pulled back. Bakugou threw his hands forwards once more, releasing another explosion that engulfed the robots with a thundering boom. Flipping over the burning and smoking wreckage, Katsuki landed with a grunt. Not wasting time to look at his handy work, the ashy blond charged away, looking for more opponents, as several examinees gawking at the destruction.

#####

"Kid's got style." A western voice chuckled as several staff members watched the explosive boy.

"He is quite skilled, but then again…" Nezu laughed as he clicked over several screens, showing images of the blue haired boy, a tall teen with tentacle like arms standing on top of a building, robots wiring being ripped out by an unseen combatant and a pink skinned girl sliding around on an acidic substance as she threw the liquid onto robots and skated away as the group dissolved away "Everyone has their own methods… Speed… information gathering… stealth… and versatility…"

"This batch seems quite hopeful…" the blocky silhouette said as they watched the potential students run around looking for enemies.

"Maybe Aizawa won't expel all of them right away." The feminine voice giggled earning a grunt from the shaggy shadow.

"That is yet to be determined but for now…" Nezu laughed as he shook his head and looked towards a large red button "… let's see how they deal with this!"

#####

"More…" Katsuki growled as he looked around for more points, finding himself in a more populated area with the other examinees.

"What the hell!" a boy shouted as the ground began to shake, the area darkened as a colossal shadow blanketed the landscape.

"That's the Zero Pointer!?" a girl screamed as a massive robot loomed over the buildings, its metal hand crushing a nearby building, causing rubble to fall to the street below.

"Oh shit, run!" A different boy shouted as the crowd began to flee, all except Bakugou, whom was looking around for more robots as the others were busy retreating.

"There!" the blond haired boy growled as he saw an approaching group of three pointers, taking a step forward before hearing a faint noise from the dust around the rubble.

"Ow…" a brown haired girl groaned as the dust cleared enough to reveal her leg trapped under two large chunks of rubble.

"… Pathetic…" Bakugou scoffed as he turned away, the Zero Pointer making a mechanic groan as it got closer.

* * *

 _"A hero's job is to protect people, Kacchan!" an eight year old, green haired boy shouted defiantly as he stood between the blond haired boy and another crying child._

* * *

"… Deku…" Bakugou gasped as he desperately shook his head clear of the memory and walked away from the girl "… it's none of my business…"

"… Someone… help…" the brown haired girls pleaded, causing Katsuki to stop and look over at the girl, looking sick to her stomach as she desperately tried to free her leg.

"… Damn you… damn you…" Bakugou whispered as his hair cover his eyes before he turned around and launched himself at the Zero Pointer's head whilst roaring "Damn you, Deku!"

"Whoa!" the girl gasped as she watched the teen fly over her, cupping his hands in front of the robots eye as he screamed.

"What is he doing!?" the blue haired teen thought to himself as he silently watched the angry boy.

"Take this you bastard!" Bakugou shouted as he began to unleash a series of explosion, destroying the interior of the robots head and causing several larger explosions throughout the rest of its mechanical body.

#####

"Seems like the kid's got spunk." The western silhouette chuckled as the group watched the destruction.

"… He has potential, but…" the gruff shadow sighed as the video replayed "… He wasn't acting to protect her…"

"What do you mean?" the female asked in a confused tone.

"Just watch." Nezu sighed as he activated the audio on the video.

#####

"Time!" Present Mic's voice announced, marking the end of the exams.

"That was awesome! You were like 'Rah' and 'Whoosh' and the Zero Pointer was like 'Boom' 'Bang'! Your quirk is super strong!" the girl gushed as she limped over to Katsuki as he landed, only to stop as the boy glared angrily at her, causing her to laugh nervously and outstretch her hand "Oh- um… My name is Uraraka Ochaco, I just wanted to say thank you for saving me back there…"

"… Fuck off!" Bakugou growled as he glared at Ochaco, knock her hand away with the back of his.

"Ow…" Uraraka groaned as she gently rubbed her hand, a frown etched across her face.

"… I didn't save you to be nice…" Katsuki mumbled as he turned around and began to storm away "… I saved you because it's what a friend of mine would have done…"

"Deku, right?" the brown haired girl asked, causing the boy to stop and glare at her over his shoulder "I, uh, heard you shout his name when you were flying at the Zero Pointer. Well, if your friend is willing to help people then I bet he'll be an amazing hero!"

"… Yeah… he would have been…" the ashy blond boy sighed has he faced forward once more and continued to march away.

"… 'Would'…?" Ochako whispered as she watched the boy walk away, making a mental note to go talk to the exam instructors about this incident.

"Are you okay, Deary?" an elderly voice asked, prompting the teen girl to look at a short old lady dressed in a nurse's outfit.

"Oh, um, my ankle hurts a bit, but besides that I'm fine…" Uraraka nervously chuckled as the woman nodded her head and kissed the girl's hand, instantly the pain vanished "Um, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find the instructors?"

#####

"Well… that wasn't very hero like…" the woman sighed, still hidden in the shadows.

"Indeed, we will have to subtract points from his score due to his behavior after the fact…" the blocky silhouette said with a nod.

"… Who is this 'Deku' the boy was talking about?" the woman asked the room, only to receive a series of shrugs.

"It doesn't matter, there are no names like that in the system and from what he said at the end, and I think I know why…" the tired voice mumbled as the silhouette laid down.

"… Young Midoriya…" the skeletal man thought to himself in shame "Where are you?"

#####

"Impressive…" All for One said as he waved the Nomu to back away as he approached the unconscious form of Izuku "He lasted the entire three days…"

"Indeed…" Kurogiri yawned as he walked behind his master, tired from watching the entire exercise "… he didn't launch a single attack the entire time, but by the end, I'm not surprised he passed out as soon as you arrived…"

"Good…" the crime lord said as he inspected the bruises and cuts along the boy "… be sure to give him medical treatment."

"I will fetch the first aid kit at once." The purple man said with a bow "… but, if I may sir, why did you propose this training? You never did anything this extreme whilst training Tomura, so why now?"

"Hm? Oh, simple, Tomura is preparing to make his move…" All for One announced casually, turning to leave the room "I need to ensure what could be his greatest weapon is up to the task…"


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

I'm back, and I'm going to make these notes short. I know not much action has happened yet, but there is just one more chapter after this before the action finally begins. I hope you all enjoy!

#####

BoredAndSleepy2000- Glad to hear it! I hope to not disappoint.

Xerzo LotCN- I'm sure there are a good bit of stories like that, but I haven't personally seen one with the twist I am planning. I never said anything about her going to give him points, did I? Lastly, no, I do not ship them, in fact there is only one ship I care about and I haven't decided if I should even add it in. For now, I'm planning just friendship and platonic relationships, and if I do add a ship, it will be a gradual growth, rather than them going from barely or not even knowing one another to being in love in the course of a couple chapters, anything I do add will take a long time to come into play.

Alostdonkey- All for One isn't who you should worry about, he is collected enough to see value in Izuku and control his temper.

MasterBlade47- Let me know how your idea turns out, I'm curious how predictable I am!

megasharpy- I'm glad to hear that, and I don't want to give any spoilers, so I can't comment on your second part…

#####

Chapter 9:

Bakugou stared at the letter before him. An acceptance letter from UA indicating he scored the number one spot with a total of 80 Points: 53 Villain Points and 27 Hero Points. Katsuki knew he would make it, but he wanted to have his points far beyond anyone else's. The blond pushed himself beyond his limits everyday for the past four years, he needed to be better. Bakugou couldn't just be the best, he had to go beyond, the best wasn't able to find ' _him_ '. With this score, Katsuki was barely in the lead, but he needed to go further, he needed to be unstoppable.

The young Bakugou growled as he crumpled up the paper. This was that round faced girl's fault, he could have used that time to double his score, but he wasted his time to save her and only got 15 points for his effort. Katsuki grunted as he dropped onto his bed, this just meant he'd have to get stronger.

#####

"Are you sure?" Tomura asked Kurogiri, glaring at the mist man through the slits of the hand covering his face.

"Your Sensei used his connections to find this out." The bartender said as he cleaned a glass, keeping a cautious eye on the blue haired man.

Shigaraki's glare persisted for a few more seconds before a chuckle escaped the young man. The chuckled gradually evolved into full blown laughter as the blue haired man clapped his hands and proclaimed, "This is amazing! Do you have any idea what this means?"

"Why don't you enlighten me…"Kurogiri stated as he sat the sparkling cu down and grabbed another.

"It means that he'll be vulnerable!" Tomura shouted in joy as he threw his glass away, causing it to shatter against the wall "He won't have other heroes around to help him; he'll just have a bunch of snot nosed brats! We just have to find out when he'll be alone with them and we can strike then!"

"Oh? How exactly do you plan to find that out?" Kurogiri asked, their master already warning him that this would be the boy's reaction, but the question caught the red eyed man off guard, causing him to stop laughing.

"… The media!" Shigaraki grinned, "When they learn that the Symbol of Peace is working at some school, they'll swarm them demanding an interview! We'll then stage a break in, and while the teachers are distracted with the media, we'll find the schedule and find when the best time to attack will be!"

"Very well, but what shall we do in the mean time?" the mist man asked as he nodded along with the plan.

"Start recruiting." Tomura sighed as he sat down, waving the question off "A couple dozen low level minions should be more than enough to deal a couple brats. I'm sure Giran knows plenty of fodder that will be more than happy to help."

"As you wish…" Kurogiri said as he shook his head, the boy had a nasty habit of underestimating his opponent and over estimating himself.

"Oh and…" Shigaraki added as he lazily turned his head to the bartender "tell Sensei I'd like to put our 'secret weapons' to use."

#####

"How dare you!" a blue haired boy shouted, glaring at Bakugou as the blond leaned back in his chair, feet resting upon his desk.

"Eh? The hell are you talking about?" Katsuki asked, cracking one eye open to look at the tall teen.

"What am I talking about!?" the boy in glasses seethed as he gestured towards the explosion user's shoes "You are disrespecting our upper classmen by placing your shoes on that desk! And watch your language, this is a school, you should treat it with more respect!"

"Jeez, who shoved that stick up your ass? Or did it come preinstalled?" Bakugou groaned, rolling his eyes as he shifted his feet back onto the ground.

"How dare-…" the blue haired boy began before taking a breath to calm himself down "Perhaps we just got off on the wrong foot… My name is Tenya Iida, from Soumei Academy."

"Soumei? So, you think your private school ass is better than me, you two bit extra?" Katsuki growled, flexing the muscles in his hands, forcing them into a claw like state "I'm going to enjoy crushing you!"

"How vulgar…" a girl with a spiky, black pony tail, sitting three seats behind the exchange whispered as she covered her mouth in shock.

"I, uh… don't think that's what he meant…" a boy sitting directly behind the duo, covered head to toe in long porcupine spikes.

"Why you-!" Iida began before a bubbly voice cut him off.

"Oh! It's you! The angry boy!" Uraraka exclaimed as she bounced over to Bakugou's desk.

"Huh?" Katsuki grunted as he looked at the brown haired girl before narrowing his eyes "Oh, it's you…"

"I was hoping to ask you something…" Ochako began, ignoring the looks of shock on the majority of the class.

"Of course you were…" the boy grunted as he rolled his red eyes.

"I tried asking the teachers, but they didn't know…" the gravity girl sighed, oblivious to the boy's growing irritation.

"... Will you just get to the damn point?" Katsuki growled, causing the girl to jump slightly.

"Who is Deku?" Uraraka blurted out, causing Bakugou to freeze in his seat, eyes wide as he stared at the girl.

"…What?" the blond boy whispered, the noise around them seeming to vanish.

"Well, I tried asking the teachers, but they didn't know anyone with that name, and they couldn't tell me what school you went to…" Ochako explained, nervously looking at her feet "I was just wondering what happened to him… I mean, you said he would have been a good hero, but the way said it made it sound like…"

"You're a fucking idiot." Bakugou stated as he stared blankly at the girl.

"Wh-what?" the girl squeaked.

"First of all, his name wasn't Deku that was a nickname. Second off, it's none of your business." Katsuki growled as he narrowed his eyes at the brown haired girl.

"Now, that's uncalled for!" Tenya shouted as he stepped in between the two "While how she went about her question was tactless, she was merely trying to help…"

"Help what?" Bakugou snapped, jumping from his seat and into the blue haired boy's face.

"…I…"Uraraka whispered, gaining the attention of the two boys "… I just thought that if he wasn't… I could try and convince him to become a hero… I mean if he could inspire someone like you to help people, he has to be someone pretty amazing…"

"…" the blond boy stared at her, his anger slowly fading away, but when he opened his mouth to replay, a tired voice interrupted him.

"That's enough." a man with long black hair rose up in the doorway, slowly unzipping a yellow sleeping bag as the class fell quiet "… you took far too long to quiet down… My name is Shota Aizawa; I will be your homeroom. Place on your gym uniforms and meet me outside."

The class was silent as the tired man walked away from the door before they slowly began to follow after him, Uraraka only stopped as Bakugou decided to speak up "…He's not dead, he went missing after a villain attack a few years back… but he's still out there… I know he is…"

Ochako wasn't sure if he was telling her that, or himself.

#####

"836 meters?! That's insane!" a blond boy with a black bolt in his hair exclaimed as their teacher turned Bakugou's results towards the group.

"So, we get to use our quirks?" a pink skinned girl laughed in excitement "Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

"… 'Fun'?" Aizawa sighed as he glared at his class "Well, if this is gonna be so much 'fun', then how about this… Whoever comes in last will be expelled."

"B-but…"Uraraka gasped in shock "You can't do that! It's our first day!"

"I can't? UA gives its teachers a lot more freedom than normal schools, so I think you'll find I can." The teacher yawned, not caring for the growing fear "This is a hero school not a play ground… Take this seriously or go home."

The class was silent, each member forming plans, fears or, in the case of the black haired girl, theories. Slowly the students made their way to the first event, a cloud of dread hanging over some of the students' heads. All the students making a silent vow to hold nothing back.

#####

Bakugou seethed as he stared at the projection, not only did he not get first place; he tied for second with the walking peppermint stick! After pushing himself for the past four years straight, the explosion user was still only tied with the human candy cane. Bakugou was even more pissed that the ponytailed girl beat him in nearly every exam! Katsuki wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry.

"Inochi Matsu…" Aizawa spoke, projecting his voice over the crowd of students, drawing the attention of the spike covered boy "You scored the lowest over all… In fact you failed nearly every exam. Pack your stuff and leave."

While Inochi's world was crumbling around him, Bakugou decided on how he was feeling as he let out a snort of laughter.

"Stop that!" Uraraka yelled at Katsuki as the rest of the class sent sharp glares at him "Why are you being so mean?"

"What?" the ashy blond growled as he rolled his eyes "You can't honestly say you didn't see that coming? The damn extra didn't a single good score and half the time he tripped and stuck himself to the ground!"

"That doesn't mean you can laugh at him!" Ochako exclaimed, earning nods of agreement from the rest of the class.

"Enough both of you!" Shota sighed as he activated his quirk to add a sinister edge to his glare.

"Are…Are you serious?" Matsu whispered, his eyes trembling as he stared at the ground.

"Yes, you only got enough points to get in here because your needles jammed up the robots joints. You don't deserve to be here and worse you took the spot of someone that may have." The teacher explained in a monotone voice before he turned to his class "The rest of you, head home and go to your regular classes tomorrow… and Bakugou another outburst like that and we will be having words."

The class began to shuffle out, most trying to cheer up or frowning at the spiky boy as he broke down crying on the field.

" _He was serious…? I… I was wrong?_ " first place, Momo Yaoyorozu thought to herself as she watched her teacher walk away, suddenly very glad she decided to give the test her all; the mature girl biting her lip as she joined her classmate, anxiety eating away at the back of her mind.

#####

"You're insane." A man wearing a skull themed helmet and black tank top said as he stood in front of a large group of thugs and criminals, all gathered inside a large warehouse.

"You may think so, but we are going to kill the Symbol of peace with or without you." Shigaraki said calmly as he swirled the glass of alcohol he brought along as he sat on a stool overlooking the group, Kurogiri and the green haired brat standing behind him, but he ignored them for now.

"What makes you think you can even do that?" a villain in the crowd laughed.

"Yeah, what makes you different from the rest of us?!"Another criminal shouted, earning murmurs of agreement.

"Because we have this!" Tomura stated as he snapped his fingers, signaling the mist man to open a gate and reveal their secret weapon.

"What in the fuck is that!?" the crowd screamed as an enormous creature appeared from the portal of mist, powerful muscles bulged under charcoal black skin, offset by the yellow beak.

"This is our Symbol of Peace killer!" the blue haired man as he swung his arms out, spilling his drink onto the floor "It has been genetically engineered to be able to defeat All Might, and with him working at UA, he will soon be vulnerable!"

"… Okay, but if you have that… thing then why do you need us?" the skull masked villain asked, as he watch the monster with shaking eyes.

"Basically meat shields." Izuku spoke up with a shrug and amused smirk, earning glares from Shigaraki and the rest of the villains.

"And who the hell are you kid?" the masked villain shouted angrily as yellow lightning sparked to life between his fingers.

"Well, I'm up on the big boy podium, while you're down with the cannon fodder." Midoriya laughed.

"That's it!" the villain shouted as he threw his arm, firing a bolt of electricity at the boy, the room flashing with yellow light as the lightning neared its target with a thunderous boom, Izuku merely raising his right hand toward the attack.

"Wh-what?!" the electric villain gasped as the flashing yellow became accompanied by a stable blue light. The lightning dancing was around a ball of blue energy as the electricity slowly disappearing into the orb, seemingly being devoured by the ball.

"Surprised? Sorry but lightning doesn't work on me." Izuku chuckled with a sad smile as the last of the lightning disappear into the orb which sparked and glowed with massive power.

"That's enough!" Shigaraki growled as he pulled out a familiar black remote and pushed the button, activating Midoriya's collar, the metal spikes that were stabbing into his neck shocking the green haired boy before he could use his blue light to absorb it.

"Sensei made sure to give me the control to your collar when I asked to use you for this plan." Tomura laughed as the ball of light vanished with the boy's body convulsed as the electricity passed through his body.

"… Mad Mask gave that to you? I guess you can call that a… hand-me-down!" Izuku joked, only for his laughter to quickly turn into a yelp as the hand covered man pressed the button on the remote with a growl.

"Oh, come on you of all people don't like hand jokes?" Midoriya groaned with a sheepish grin while rubbing his neck and scratching his cheek.

"Do not joke about father." Tomura growled, glaring at the boy through the fingers of the detached hand on his face.

"Wait, that's really your dad? What's his diet plan, he's lost a ton of weight!" the green haired boy nervously chuckled, watching as Shigaraki unconsciously crushed the glass in his left hand, activating his quirk and disintegrating the shards, aging to the point that they just crumbled away.

"Stop talking." Tomura commanded as he pressed the button again, holding it down watching as the boy slowly tries to reach for the collar.

"Tomura, that is enough, we still need him." Kurogiri spoke up, seeing the blue haired man was about to lose control.

"… Fine…" Shigaraki groaned, releasing the button as he turned to the group, a dark gleam in his eyes "Now, I'm going to ask you this once… Do you want to keep living in the shadows until the day you die, or do you want to help create history?"


End file.
